Without him
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Benny finds a lamp that has a genie inside it, but the two boys had an arguement over the wishes, and Benny accidently wishes something that changed his life.
1. The Lamp

**Hi guys, sorry if I don't update very often, school is getting harder, but if I did upload more often, then that means that mom's not yelling at me for playing/staying on the computer, enjoy! And I do not own MBAV; I only own the story and the genie, R&R!**

Ethan was on his computer as usual when he heard the door bell ring, he went downstairs and opened it, Benny was standing there breathless, his hands on his knees and he was sweating, he had a backpack with him.

"Dude, look what I got" Benny stood straight and took his backpack and placed it in front of him, he got out a lamp.

"What is that?" Ethan asked letting Benny step inside

"It's a lamp that has a genie inside it" Benny smiled a wide smile

"You serious?" Ethan said, Benny nodded

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ethan pointed at the Lamp

"Sure, if you want me to be Aladdin" Benny said laughing

"Just do it" Ethan said

Benny rubbed his hand on the lamp and there was an orange smoke coming out of the lamp, when the smoke disappeared a genie came out, the genie was also orange and he had a long beard and a mustache, and he was wearing nothing.

"Who dared to wake me up from my sleep?" the genie said, the genie had a deep voice that scared both the boys

"I-I-I did it" Benny stuttered

"Good, because I was sleeping for a long time" the genie smiled

"Because you woke me up – you get to wish three wishes… not your friend" the genie stared at Ethan like he was a stranger, which he was to the genie, Ethan squinted at the genie with eyes full of hate.

"Ok, but I want some time to think about my three wishes" Benny said placing the lamp on the table

The genie wasn't inside the lamp, he stayed outside just to hear them.

"I'll go get us a snack while we think about this" Benny went to the kitchen to get a snack

He grabbed some chips and a soda can and placed them on the table; they both sat down thinking about what Benny should wish.

"What should I wish?" Benny said looking up

"While we have the chance why don't we – I mean you wish that Sarah becomes human again" Ethan suggested

"Are you saying this because you like her?" Benny said with a mocking smile

"No, I'm saying this because she's our friend and she wants this" Ethan stood up

"That's what you say, what I say is that you like her" Benny said

"Why can't you just make a wish for someone else, you are so selfish and annoying" Ethan yelled but not too loud so Jane wouldn't hear him

"You know what's so annoying?" Benny stood up yelling too "You, and I just wish we never even met"

Benny put his hand over his mouth realizing what he just said _I wish._

"Your wish is granted" the genie clapped his hands

"No! I didn't mean that!" Benny said

"Too late" The genie disappeared and there was a flash of white color.

**If you want to know what will happen next leave a review, and if you're interested in joining my RP it's called MBAV role play, we need only Rory to start, and leave a review PLZ.**


	2. Unknown

**Hi guys, I just want to thank 1bsitvampfan from for reading my stories and actually telling me that, well… enjoy!**

Benny woke up at the sound of his grandma waking him up.  
>"Benny! Benny! Wake up, it's not the weekend you know" Grandma said shaking Benny<p>

Benny sat n his bed, he wiped the saliva that's coming out of his mouth.

"What happened?" Benny said asking himself

He looked to his left and found the lamp beside him.

"What are you waiting for? Change quickly and come downstairs" grandma weir said

_This must be a crazy day, _Benny thought

At school Benny opened his locker to get his history books, when he closed his locker he was wondering where is Ethan, and did the wish really come true? Those questions were stuck in his head.

Rory was running towards Benny fixing his glasses.

"Benny! Did you do the biology homework? I need to borrow it" Rory said fixing his jacket

"Uhhh…I don't know but I got a question" Benny said "Where's Ethan?"

"That jerk? I hate him, why are you asking about him?" Rory questioned Benny

"No reason" Benny smiled

"I am so lucky my locker isn't beside his locker, how do you deal with this guy?" Rory asked

"I don't know" Benny said not having any clue what he's talking about

"Ooh! Here he comes, good luck!" Rory tapped Benny on his shoulder then ran away

Benny looked at the door, he saw a guy wearing a white shirt that has nothing on it, he was wearing a black jacket and jeans, and wearing black high tops, his hair was messy, on the left side of that guy he saw only one cheerleader, she had a blonde hair that's tied up into a pony tail, and she was wearing a cheerleader outfit of course, and in front of them was… Ethan! He was wearing the same as that guy behind him.

Every girl was staring at him, well not EVERY girl, Sarah wasn't, he walked straight up to her and he looked like he was flirting with her, she wasn't very interested, she had a hateful look in her eyes, she ignored him and he walked to his locker.

Benny kept staring at Ethan; Ethan closed his locker and looked at Benny.

"What are you looking at geek?" Ethan said with a hateful tone

"What happened?" Benny said looking at him from head to toe, Ethan is taller than Benny right now, and Benny couldn't keep his eyes off of him

"First of all nothing happened, second… please don't talk to me, I've got a reputation to consider" Ethan said grabbing his schedule

The guy that was standing next to Ethan came over to him with his schedule in his hands too, "What do you have right now?"

"UGH! Geography; and you?" Ethan said looking at his friend's schedule

"History? This day just keeps getting better and better" the guy said

"See you later, gotta go" the guy pointed behind him

"Jest remember, see you in front of class Raymond?" Ethan said

_Raymond? Raymond Perez? And that girl was… Hazel Perez his sister, they were nerds, and now… but how? I lost my mind! _Benny thought

"Ummm… Ethan?" Benny wanted to ask something

"I told you not to talk to me, and besides I gotta go to class" Ethan stayed silent for a second then laughed "Who am I kidding? I'm gonna skip class"

Ethan walked away while Benny kept staring at him.

_Skip class? I don't even know who he is anymore _ Benny took a breath then walked to his class


	3. Mr Benny!

**Hi guys! I just wanna say this is where the falling action begins, and sorry for the grammar, English is my 2****nd**** language and… sorry!**

In chemistry class Benny was sitting on a table, the class was working with pairs and the chairs were all full except the one beside Benny, Ethan entered the class, and Benny looked at the seat beside him, which means Ethan's gonna sit beside Benny, Ethan looked at Benny with a weird look then sat down beside him.

"It's you again…" Ethan paused se Benny could say his name

"Benny! I'm Benny, don't you know me?" Benny said

"Do I look like I care?" Ethan said

"You should know me, but I don't even think you know my name" Benny sighed

"Of course I do, you're… Lenny" Ethan guessed

Benny shoved his hand on his head while shaking his head.

"It's Benny for crying out loud" Benny yelled

All the class looked at him, Benny looked embarrassed.

"Hehe! Sorry!" Benny had a sheepish smile on his face

"This is why I didn't want to talk to you" Ethan said looking away

Benny opened his locker and hoped that school would end soon and he could go wish that everything is back to normal, but he can't right now, Rory came walking to Benny.

"You did that homework, then why didn't you give it to me? I got in trouble because of you" Rory pointed at Benny

"Rory, it's not the best time to discuss about this" Benny said in an unpleasant way

"What's up with you?" Rory asked

"Nothing" Benny said, Rory wasn't convinced so he kept staring at him "You're not gonna believe me if I told you"

"You're right; I don't believe a lot of stuff, so goodbye!" Rory waved then walked away

Ethan came to get his books, and girls kept passing him while giggling, he just winked at them.

"You just can't remember me don't you?" Benny suddenly said

"I told you to not talk to me, and I don't even know you" Ethan laughed

"Please! You have to remember me, I'm Benny Weir, we were best friends, and we love action figures and super heroes…"

"Action figures? Super heroes? _Pfft _that's pretty dumb" Ethan smiled, it wasn't exactly a smile but let's just assume it is

"Speak for yourself" Benny said opening his locker "Look at what you're wearing first"

"What's wrong with it? Girls dig this classic bad boy look" Ethan said winking at a girl

"Girls? Bad boy look? I don't have anything to say about this" Benny shook his head

_Wait! Ethan's a seer isn't he? Maybe I can make him touch me and see if he actually gets visions now, _Benny thought

"Hey Ethan!" Benny said changing his frown into a smile

"What now?" Ethan said

"Come with me" Benny looked at his back

"What?" Ethan looked at Benny in a surprised way

"Just come with me" Benny said

"If I come with you would you please shut up?" Ethan said crossing his arms

"Okay, Okay, just come with me" Benny said heading to the janitor's closet where no one could see them

"Why are we in the janitor's closet?" Ethan said looking around

"You'll see!" Benny smiled "Now touch me" Benny said out of the sudden

"Huh?" Ethan said

"Will you please just do what I say" Benny said still astonished by Ethan's height

"Fine, if it gets you to shut up" Ethan touched him and for the first time he got a vision (in this dimension anyway).

_Benny and Ethan were both sitting on a chair with a lamp on the table, the genie was sticking out of the lamp listening to their conversation._

_"Why can't you just make a wish for someone else, you are so selfish and annoying" Ethan said while standing up_

_"You know what's annoying?" Benny also stood up "You and I just wish we never even met"_

_Benny put his hand over his mouth_

_Vision ended_

"What just happened... but the… and you... and me… but… but… but…" Ethan was freaking out

"Exactly, speechless" Benny smiled

"I just have one question; why did that happen?" Ethan yelled

"Relax! I'll explain…" Benny took a deep breath "… First, you're a seer"

"A what?" Ethan asked

"A seer, a person who sees visions" Benny said

"That explains what just happened" Ethan looking at his right

"Anyway, I'm a spell caster and I believe that you know what that means" Benny said, Ethan nodded wanting to know more "And the supernatural world exists"

"It does?" Ethan asked, Benny nodded "And by supernatural you mean like vampires and werewolves and these stuff?"

"Yes, well… I found a lamp one day and I accidently wished that we never met" Benny was cut off by Ethan

"I know, I just saw it" Ethan said

"So you do understand what happened?" Benny asked

"Yes, but not all of it… look, it's your problem not mine, you need to fix this, now I gotta go, Raymond and Hazel are waiting for me" Ethan ran off and left Benny behind

_At least he knows me right now, _Benny thought


	4. Friends again?

**Sadly this will be the last chapter , so please R&R!**

The next class on Benny's schedule was English, Ethan and Rory had English too, which was kinda unfortunate for Benny because Rory talks a lot, but Rory is his friend so he doesn't mind that.

Benny sat down on his chair and Rory sat behind him, when Ethan entered the class he sat right next to Benny with a smile, Rory pulled Benny back so he could talk to him.

"Did Ethan just smile at you? How did you do that?" Rory whispered releasing Benny

"Just had a good talk, it's no big deal" Benny said fixing his shirt

"But you're you! And he's him! This world isn't fair… or round" Rory said kicking the air angrily

"Rory, you gotta relax" Benny said while looking at the board

_Wow! Why is Rory like this? _Benny thought shaking his head

Benny went home a little bit tired from all that studying, who wouldn't? He went to his room to wish that everything was normal again, so he rubbed his lamp and the genie came out.

"Why did you make that wish come true? And why did you do this to my friend?" Benny asked

"First of all, you said _I wish, _second, people can dislike each other for differences, so there you go" the genie explained

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to make this wish" Benny crossed his arms

"You just said I wish all I had to do was clap my hands" the genie said

"Ok right now I wish things are back to normal, now do it" Benny wished

"Fine!" the genie clapped his hand "Your wish is granted"

There was another flash of white, after the whiteness disappeared Benny found himself at Ethan's house, Ethan just stood up yelling at Benny, Benny went to hug Ethan so tightly that Ethan couldn't breathe.

"Benny… I… can't… breathe" Ethan said, Benny released him and Ethan took a heavy breath

"Why did you do that?" Ethan asked sitting on the chair

"Sorry, I just missed you" Benny said sheepishly

"Missed me? What are you talking about? We see each other every day, almost every hour, GOSH!" Ethan said

"Yeah, kind of a long story" Benny smiled

"What happened?" Ethan asked a little curious

Benny explained everything from the beginning to the end.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Black jacket? Seriously? I would never wear _that!_" Ethan pointed at his clothes

"Exactly, that's why I'm throwing this away" Benny said looking at the lamp, but it looks like the genie got inside again.

Benny took the lamp and headed to the window.

"Are you crazy? Don't throw that" Ethan yelled

"After all that trouble, I won't keep this" Benny said throwing the lamp

"Why? We could've got anything we wanted… well three of anything we wanted, but still!" Ethan said stretching his arms to get the lamp; Benny took his arm and slapped it.

"Is the lamp more important than our friendship?" Benny asked, Ethan shook his head "Then trust me, we won't need that"

Benny stared at Ethan for a while; Ethan looked at him realizing the look on Benny's face.

"What are you looking at?" Ethan asked

"HAHAHA! You're so tiny" Benny rubbed his hand on Ethan's head while laughing

**Hi guys! Sorry, I don't have any ending, but… the next story I'm gonna write will hopefully be more better, I won't take all the credits so my brother will give me some ideas and 5arcasmIsMyMiddleName will be my beta reader, hope you enjoyed the story ;D**


End file.
